olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moirai
The Moirai, also known as The Fates and The Goddesses of Destiny, are three Goddesses who control the birth, life and death of all humans. They consist of the sisters Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. They appear in The Tale of Atalanta. History Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos are most likely triplet sisters. Their parents are the Night Goddess, Nyx and the God of Darkness, Erebus. The Fates are also associated with the Titan Goddess of Law and Good Order, Themis . Role Clotho, the eldest sister is the one who begins the thread, starting a human life, Lachesis is the one which that continues the thread, deciding the lifespan of a human, and Atropos is the one that cuts the thread resulting in a humans death. The three also sometimes appear to humans and advise them on their lives. Plot The Tale of Atalanta The three Goddesses warn Queen Althea of Calydon, of a burning chunk of wood which would cause the death of her son, Meleager. Althea, heeds the Goddess' warning, defusing the cursed piece of wood and putting it in a box of jewellery. Many years later the three visit the distraught princess and huntress Atalanta, following Meleager's death, (caused by his mother Althea emblazing the chunk of wood fated to kill him, after he caused the accidental death of his uncles), and out of compassion offer to remove her memories of Meleager with the deal that she would never get married, so she could continue to live life happily, which Atalanta agrees to. Several days later Hippomenes, a suitor of Princess Atalanta, agrees to race Atalanta the next morning. He prays to Aphrodite for him to beat Atalanta in the race, knowing he wouldn't win by his own might. (Atalanta said that whoever man could beat her in a race, would marry her, Atalanta was confident in her running abilties, and knew that she was capable of out running anyone who ran alongside her), Aphrodite visits the Goddesses of Destiny and bribes them to break their deal with Atalanta of never getting married to stay happy, with cream to enhance their looks, which the Goddesses agree to. Also Aphrodite gave Hippomenes three golden apples to throw to Atalanta during their race, to take her concentration off running. With the help of the Goddesses, Hippomenes becomes the husband of Atalanta and King of her land. On the day of the race, after Hippomenes beats Atalanta, the Goddesses of Destiny, appear to Atalanta and tell her to forget about the deal of her never getting married, all three of them are seen holding Aphrodite's cream, though they later hide it behind their backs. Appearances Clotho has fair skin, wavy golden blonde hair swept into a bun with a brown hair tie with two loose strands hanging on each side of her head, she wears a blue dress, carries a lighter blue shawl around her back and wears brown sandals. Lachesis has fair skin, long wavy purple hair worn loose, violet eyes and wears an orange dress and brown sandals. Atropos has long thick blue hair full of volume, blue eyes and wears a magenta dress with brown sandals. Clotho is the shortest sister and Lachesis and Atropos are around the same height. Personalities Not much is known about their personalities but they seem to be very caring of humans and their lives. Powers and Abilities The Moirai are so powerful not even Zeus can change their destinies for any human. Most of their powers and abilities are mentioned in the role section. Lachesis is also able to control the memories of a human being, for example she wiped away all of Atalanta's memories of Meleager, out of compassion, because she was so heartbroken after his death. The three sisters likely have more individual powers, though they are so far untold. Trivia Clotho means spinner, Lachesis means allotter and Atropos means inevitable in Ancient Greek.